


Almost

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Choking, Other, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Mess, banter at the end, mention of missy/12, mention of missy/13, not too graphic or anything, self distructive behaviour/thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: It didn't make her feel any better. It still wasn't good enough. Not hard enough. Not painful enough. She wanted to fall apart on top of her oldest friend.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Almost

The Doctor bit down on his shoulder. Hard.

“It's just us now”, he spat the words out like poison, “again.”   
  
She could feel him push in deeper and tried to remember how to breathe, not let him know she was struggling each time his hands tightened around her hips.   
  
“Death follows us everywhere and yet here we are!”, his hips shifted a little and the Doctors eyes almost rolled back in her head as she bared her neck to the Master.

She had never felt so much hunger.   
  


“Harder”, it almost came out as a growl, deep and slow, trembling with a strange mix of emotion.   
She just wanted to feel something. Feel his hands bruise the pale, soft flesh of her thighs while fucking her into another universe.

“Doctor”, he dug his nails in and lifted her off his lap before lowering her in time with his thrust, more forcefully so than before. Maybe she had finally convinced him that she wouldn't fall apart at the slightest blow.

  
Somehow it still wasn't enough. Even his teeth on her neck, pain spreading through it like cold blood in an inferno. It didn't make her feel any better. It still wasn't good enough. Not hard enough. Not painful enough. She wanted to fall apart on top of him and never be pulled back together. Fall into pieces with her oldest friend pushing her over the edge into certain death. The person who had been there for the only childhood she remembered clear as day.

Still, even if it wasn't exactly what she was aching for, he was grunting and fucking into her like he had waited a century for it - it was probably much longer in reality - but he didn't lose control. The Master refused to pull and push and break where she wanted him to.   
  
“Come on”, the Doctor hissed at another nip of her neck, “you can do better than that!”

Another growl from the Master and she felt his teeth pierce the skin. A brief relief washed over her, mixed in with the ecstasy of being filled at just the right angle to make her dizzy.  
  
“Harder”, the blonde repeated. Her nails were digging into his back muscles, dragging down just a little, only to offer more motivation.   
  
“Fucking brat”, the Master lifted her hips off his lap entirely, leaving her empty, and like she didn't weight anything he threw her back into the cushions. His eyes couldn't get any darker as he glared and pushed her legs further apart. The Doctor all too eager to help with that. She had been so close before. Close to briefly forgetting everything that had happened. Everything he had and hadn't done. The things he had done for her. Things he had done to her.

“Master”, it sounded like a warning shot but he just snorted and rolled his eyes, not allowing her to see what hearing his name come from those peach-pink lips still did to him, even now. Always.   
  
“Master”, she must know, otherwise she wouldn't keep saying it like that. Like she was going to choke on her need to have him fuck her harder.

It didn't take much effort for him to settle inside her again and start up a faster pace, now that he didn't need to hold her anymore, able to put his body weight and physical strength to good use. There was a lot of that this time. Tense muscles glistened under a faint layer of sweat.

“Mo-”   
  
“One more word and you can finish this yourself”, he threatened, not for the first time.

“Fuck you”, she spat out the words.   
  
Immediately the Master stopped moving, “Excuse me?”

Panic flickered through her eyes, “No, no. no, I didn't mean- Not like- I- Master.”   
  
He stayed perfectly still, the top of his erection so close but still too far.   
  
“Fuck me”, she corrected quickly, emphasis on the last word and that seemed to please him just fine as she felt him push back inside her mere seconds later.

He was grunting and slamming into the Doctor and she was gasping and getting closer with each second, nails somewhere in his upper arms. She really liked his body this time around. Had always liked them, all of them, but this one made her want to kneel for him more than ever. Even more than Missy. And she had such an easy time making her (his) head spin back then. She still would if they ever met again, like this.

“Don't stop”, it sounded like she was begging. Was she? She didn't mean to.   
  
The smirk on the Master's face made it clear what he was thinking. Such a turnoff.

There. He hit her at the right angle again. Kept going too. Harder, faster. The Doctor took his left hand off her thigh, into her own and, without another thought, pressed it against her own throat wordlessly. She was so close. Just a little more and she'd be able to come and forget about the universe for a few brief seconds. Have it stop turning around in her head. Keep Gallifrey from burning down her mind.   
He pressed his fingers tightly over her airways. It had been seconds and the Doctor had almost forgotten about that – she was always too wrapped in herself - gasping now. Yes. Good. This was exactly what she needed.

The Master choking her as he used the whole leverage of his weight to fuck her senseless. Just a little more. A little harder. A little tighter. More. Faster. All hands in the right places, pressing the right buttons.

She let out a choked scream of relief as the orgasm washed over her. Absolute bliss. Nothing on her mind besides the carnivorous need and want. No sounds but the slapping of skin and groans of her friend. Her chest was heaving and the grip on her throat let loose the same moment that the Master came to a halt, buried deep.

A few more lazy trusts and he was done, pulling out and leaving her mind open for fresh thoughts of self-hatred and self-pity as she came down from that high.

The Master fell half on top and half next to the Doctor. She had really been pushing him. Not that he wasn't used to her being demanding, but never like this, not in her bodies before this one. Bossy, yes, but not... not as destructive in it.

“Thank you”, the Doctor whispered, voice a little hoarse from the choking.

“You're so fucking needy”, was all the Master replied, sweat still pooling between his brows as he started to relax his overtired muscles. They had been going at it for so long. One of his hands was right between the blonde's breasts, above the two hearts beating in their trembling cage.

“You just need to put your back more into it...”

“Unbelievable.”

The thoughts and pain came back as fast as they had gone, but some of them were quieter than before, seeing as her attention was still mostly on the bruises the Master had left her with. The Doctors hands brushed over the pulse-point of her neck, wondering if anyone was going to spot the fingerprint there. Maybe she should go back to wearing a scarf, then they could do this more often.

“Had I known you liked that so much, I wouldn't have choked you as a threat”, the Master rolled his eyes and the statement made the Doctor blush a deep crimson as she let out an awkward laugh.   
  
“Oh, whatever.”

There. He moved his hand from her chest over her collarbone until she had a finger pressed into her pulse just below the jaw. Harder. Harder. Almost too hard. A shudder washed over her when he eased off.

“I should have known”, he mocked her breathless response.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't usually write smut, but I don't think this is too explicit, so... Just felt like writing some desperation and angst because we all know I live and die on a hill of angst haha
> 
> Categorie "other" because they're not CIS, bye 
> 
> PS leave a comment if you want to, let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
